Main Page
The Christmas Specials Wiki is a website that anyone can edit about our favorite Christmas Specials, movies, TV episodes, characters from within these media and music from them. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together -- and isn't that the true Christmas spirit? Check out the to get started! We've reached our 1,000th Page on Christmas Specials Wikia! *The schedule for ABC Family's 25 Days of Christmas has been released. It can be viewed here. This year, The Santa Clause and The Nightmare Before Christmas will be making their ABC Family debut. *World Wrestling Entertainment, citing changes in schedules, has announced there will be no Tribute to the Troops tour or TV special in 2010. *The schedule for ABC Family's Countdown to 25 Days of Christmas has been released. It can be viewed here. * owner has written a new book about the making of Mister Magoo's Christmas Carol, prime-time television's first animated Christmas Special, which is being rereleased and available at his website. * , who's been Hot and Cold, and was thrown off because of her dress up with Elmo, will guest star in a live-action segment of The Simpsons annual holiday episode as the girlfriend of Moe, the resident bar owner in Springfield. She'll be working with puppet versions of the denizens of Bart's hometown. *Look for a Claymation version of the NBC comedy series Community for their Christmas episode in December as well. *Comedy Central will be premiering a new Christmas episode of on November 21st - "The Futurama Holiday Spectacular". *The Disney Channel and Disney XD will be airing a special extended version of Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!, featuring the previously-cut song "What Does He Want?" In addition, new holiday episodes of Disney Channel and Disney XD programs like The Suite Life on Deck and Zeke and Luther have been announced; you can read about them here. *Red Wagon Games is releasing a video game adaptation of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer for the Nintendo Wii and DS. *''Prep & Landing'' will be accompanied this coming holiday season by a new 7-minute spin-off short titled "Operation: Secret Santa", debuting December 7th at 8 PM ET/PT on ABC. A sequel special, Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice, has also been announced for 2011. *The Rankin/Bass Christmas specials Jack Frost, Pinocchio's Christmas, Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July, Rudolph's Shiny New Year, 'Twas the Night Before Christmas, The Little Drummer Boy, and The Year Without a Santa Claus are all now available on iTunes. Yes, Virginia and Shrek the Halls are also now both available on iTunes. *October 5th - Twas the Night Before Christmas and Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! are now available on DVD, and The Year Without a Santa Claus is now available on Blu-ray. *October 12th - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman and Santa Claus is Comin' to Town are all now available on new DVD releases and for the first time on Blu-ray, along with a boxset containing the three discs. He-Man and She-Ra: A Christmas Special and It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie also have new DVD releases out now. *October 26th - Santa Claus: The Movie and Elf are now available in new DVD and Blu-ray releases, the former a 25th Anniversary Edition DVD and the latter a 2-disc Ultimate Collector's Edition. Yes, Virginia is also now available on DVD. *November 2nd - CBS/Paramount has released a compilation DVD of Christmas episodes, titled T.V. Sets: Christmas Treats. The set contains Christmas episodes of Happy Days, Laverne & Shirley, Mork & Mindy, The Odd Couple, The Beverly Hillbillies, Petticoat Junction, The Lucy Show and Cheers. *November 9th - [[A Christmas Carol (1984)|The 1984 version of A Christmas Carol]] came to Blu-ray - a week prior to Disney's version. It is also packaged in a 2-movie set with Miracle on 34th Street. Warner Home Video has also started manufacturing a manufacture-on-demand DVD titled Classic TV Christmas Collection, featuring Christmas-themed episodes of CHiPs, Alice, Welcome Back, Kotter, Suddenly Susan, Veronica's Closet, The Courtship of Eddie's Father, Perfect Strangers, Dr. Kildare, Mama's Family, Eight is Enough, and Love, American Style. *November 16th - [[A Christmas Carol (2009)|Robert Zemekis' Disney version of A Christmas Carol]] is now on DVD and Blu-ray. Also, Mister Magoo's Christmas Carol is now available in a Collector's Edition Blu-Ray/DVD set. *December 7th - A new direct-to-video special, Donkey's Christmas Shrektacular, will be released alongside the DVD release of Shrek Forever After. *December 12th - Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper will be released on DVD. *March 2011 - "Christmas Comes to PacLand" will be released on DVD through the Warner Archive Collection Day 1: Which ocean is Christmas Island in? Day 2: Who wrote the song "Here Comes Santa Claus"? Day 3: What voice actor from a well known Christmas specials passed away this year? The answers will be posted the following day. "Lights, please. :"And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them. And they were so afraid. :"And the angel said unto them, 'Fear not. For behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David :a Saviour, which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you: Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger.' '' :"And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God, and saying, 'Glory to God in the highest, and on Earth peace, good will toward men.' "That's what Christmas is all about, Charlie Brown." :--''Linus Van Pelt, A Charlie Brown Christmas, 1965. If you're looking for specials for other holidays (Halloween, Valentine's Day, Thanksgiving, Easter, etc.), then head over to our new sister Wiki, [[w:c:otherholidayspecials:Main Page|'The Other Holiday Specials Wiki']]. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse